


Feed, my Little One

by AnonymousA



Series: My Baby You'll Be 'Verse [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Kink, Gen, Infantilism, Mommy Issues, Nursing, Nursing Kink, Pacifier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousA/pseuds/AnonymousA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma wakes up the youngest she's ever been, and she's hungry. Thankfully, Snow is still breastfeeding her younger brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed, my Little One

**Author's Note:**

> This work belongs to the "My Baby You'll Be" universe. You don't have to read it, though, I think.

A soft cry was heard just as Snow White came out of the kitchen carrying a tray with lunch for her and Emma. She was just about to go upstairs to wake her daughter up, hoping she'd wake up grown-up so she would eat enough. She put the tray on the dining table and went to Neal's cot, only to find him still sound asleep.

"Mama," came a cry, and Snow realized it was coming from the baby monitor. No grown up Emma for lunch, then. She rushed upstairs before Emma's whimpers would turn into a fully blown tantrum.

"Hey, Baby," she whispered softly as she entered the room. Her daughter lay on the bed with her eyes still half closed. Her hands were sent forward, grabbing at the air.

"Mama," Emma whimpered.

"Mama is right here, Baby," Snow frowned. A Younger version of her daughter then?

She walked to the bed and sat next to Emma, her back resting on the wall. She lifted her legs to sit comfortably, and before she could call for her, Emma moved so she was sitting on Snow's lap.

"Mama," Emma repeated, head coming to rest on Snow's chest. She nuzzled deeper into her chest, and Snow was starting to get confused. Emma seemed to be wanting something, but it looked like she couldn't explain what it was.

Snow's hand caressed her daughter's hair, and Emma started pulling gently at Snows shirt. Her head buried deeper in Snow's chest as her pulls at the shirt grew stronger and needier. And then suddenly, Snow understood. Emma was acting the same as Neal when he was hungry. But did she really want..? Could she?

Emma's lips were moving slowly now, opening and closing in a begging motion. And there was no question anymore. It seemed like Snow had gotten it right after all. She grabbed for Emma's baby blanket, and took her shirt off, covering her bare chest with the warm blanket. With a skilled move, she managed to hold Emma's head with one hand while she opened her bra with the other and then tried to help Emma move so she was in a better position.

"Are you hungry Baby? Is that what you want?"

Emma's mouth kept moving slowly, and while holding her head in position with one hand, Snow guided Emma's head to he breast. Emma searched for half a second before her lips latched on Snow's nipple, and she could feel the suction as milk left her body.

It was unusual, feeling Emma's mouth on her nipple. Neal was so small and gentle, and Emma's mouth was bigger, her needs greater. She used her free hand to run her fingers in Emma's hair in a soothing movement It was new, but if that's what her baby needed, that's what she was going to get.

After a few minutes, Snow Helped Emma to move her head to the other breast. But before her lips could latch at the nipple, the door downstairs slammed shut, and they both jumped at the sudden sound.

Snow felt Emma's lips start to shake with a cry. She started humming immediately, hoping to get her calmed and try to figure who came home.

"Snow?" David's voice came from downstairs. Letting out a breath of relief, she answered, "upstairs," and started humming again.

"It's okay, Baby, it's just Daddy".

But it was too late. By the time David was up in the loft, Emma was crying hysterically. Her head was shaking from side to side and tears were falling down her face.

"Oh, what's going on?" David asked. Shocked to find his wife in a breastfeeding position, with his daughter crying on her lap.

"She woke up begging to breastfeed. I just went with her, but she panicked when you slammed the door".

David nodded, still in shock. He walked slowly to the bed and sat on the other side, so Emma was lying between Snow and him. His hand went to Emma's head, and he started caressing her slowly. "Oh Baby, I'm so sorry I scared you. Daddy is so sorry!"

"Shhh…" Snow tried, helping Emma's head to her chest again to try and get her to eat a bit more.  "It was only Daddy, Baby. Just Daddy".

David's hand rested on Emma's stomach gently, and he pressed it in a comforting touch. "Daddy's here, Baby. I'm sorry you got scared. It's okay now. Daddy loves you so very much".

Together, the parents tried their best to help their daughter relax again. Eventually, she did, and with Snow's gentle guidance, they helped her find the nipple and start feeding again.

"That's new," David whispered, his hand rubbing Emma's stomach gently. "I think that's the youngest version of her we've ever seen, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Snow agreed. "And yes, it might be new, but it's what she wanted. She woke up and started crying and the moment I sat next to her she started acting like Neal does when he's hungry. I was about to wake her up to have some lunch, so I'm just happy I got her to put something in her mouth, even if it's not solid food".

Snow chuckled, and David joined her shortly after. They looked at each other, sharing their love for their daughter without words.

David looked down with awe at his beautiful daughter, whose sucking started to get slower as she drifted to sleep. "If that's what she wants, then I'm more than happy that you can provide her with that".

"I'm just happy she trusts us enough to show us that she needs it," Snow smiled down at her daughter.

They waited as Emma fell asleep, then David helped her back into a comfortable position and tucked her in as Snow got dressed again. David retrieved the pacifier hidden in the closet, and after pulling lightly at Emma's thumb, that already found its way into her mouth, he popped it in her mouth.

"Sleep tight," he whispered, kissing her forehead. Snow lay the baby blanket next to Emma and kissed her forehead as well, and together they left the loft and went down to have lunch.


End file.
